Strangers in the Night
by hannah09
Summary: Pam invites Sookie to spend the Halloween weekend with her, Eric and friends. What happens when they meet again and she finds out Eric has changed? One-shot entry for the Eric and his Great Pumpkin contest. AH/AU Rated M for language and lemony goodness.


**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest**

**Title:** Strangers in the Night

**Your Pen name:** hannah09

**Characters:** Sookie & Eric; Amelia, Pam, Bill (mentioned), Alcide, Felicia and Amy (mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** CH owns the kids, I just like to dress them up and play a little bit.

_A/N:__ Many thanks to FNT for being so awesome and taking the time to beta this for me, as well as to VampAngel79, for being so sweet and ready to give me a hand._

_8,864 words of craziness turned into this. Happy Halloween!_

* * *

"Sookie, can I borrow your purple scarf? Pam loves it," Amelia shouted to me from her room.

"Sure," I replied to her. "What time does she stop by to pick us up?"

"In about 10 minutes. Do you have everything packed already?"

"Sure. You?"

"No. I mean, yes. Ok, sort of," she rambled.

"Do you need help?" I asked as I walked to her room.

"Hmm, no, I'm good," she replied sheepishly when she saw me staring at the mess of clothes and shoes scattered all over her room except for her travel case, which was still empty.

"So I see. C'mon, let's get you packed," I said while picking her clothes from the bed.

20 minutes later, we were placing our bags on Pam's car.

"So, ladies, are you prepared for a killer weekend?" She inquired, speeding down the highway that would take us to our destination, wherever that was.

"We could be more, if you told us where we're headed," I answered a bit grumpily.

"If I did that, it wouldn't be surprise," Pam continued.

"I'm ok with that. I don't like surprises that much," I retorted.

"Well, boo hoo. Get over it. All you need to know is that we're going to spend Halloween at my family estate in Lake Bruin, where my brother will be expecting us with some friends, and it will be spectacular," Pam said decidedly.

"Your brother is coming? I thought it was just us," I said and pouted.

_Well, shit_. This just kept getting better and better. Eric Northman was every bit the Viking God he looked like and I'd be lying if the guy didn't get to me, but he was also an arrogant asshole and a total ladies man - or manwhore. I couldn't stand him, most part of the time. Sue me.

"Now Sookie, don't get your panties in a twist. Eric doesn't bite. Unless you ask him to," Pam said, looking every bit like the cat that ate the canary.

Uh-oh.

About two and a half hours later, we arrived at Lake Bruin, and it was beautiful. The house looked like one of those you see in a picture for a travel's magazine for a romantic getaway.

It was a two-floored old cottage all built in wood, with a front porch that overlooked the pier and the lake.

"Wow," was the only thing I managed to utter when I got the first good look at it. Yeah, I really had a way with words.

"It's amazing, Pam," Amelia said.

"Yeah, I know," Pam answered. "Anyway, what if we went inside and unpacked? My brother and friends will arrive soon and I wanted to show you around before we go to town for supplies."

Pam gave us a tour of the house; downstairs was the kitchen, living and dining room plus two bathrooms and three rooms and upstairs there was a small office and two rooms, Pam's and what I assumed to be Eric's - although he didn't sleep there that often, Pam added.

According to her, he usually slept at his studio situated in a small cabin separated from the main house, where he had a dark room for his photography equipment, plus a bathroom and an open area for the sofa, bed and a table.

Pam led us to back door of the house and showed us the cabin on the outside.

"Do you want see it?" she asked coyly. Somehow, it felt like that 'you' was meant in the singular and not the plural. Maybe the guy was already getting to my nerves and making me a bit paranoid. Anyway, I ignored it.

"I don't think so," I answered shortly, and Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Ok, suit yourself. So, Amelia will be staying with me of course, and you can either stay down the hall with the others in one of those bedrooms, or you can stay upstairs in the one across from ours. I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind. Which one do you prefer?" She asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds. I chose downstairs. I really didn't want a front seat with surround sound system to their, hmm, show. Pam gave me a questioning look and I was tempted to explain my decision, but I was still a southern lady. It would have just been rude.

Besides, Eric's bedroom? Thanks, but no thanks. Not in a million years.

_Keep telling yourself that, Stackhouse_, the little devil on my shoulder whispered to me. I told him to shut the hell up.

After unpacking, Pam showed us the pier and lake, and the view as breathtaking. I wondered what it looked like in the moonlight. I could definitely see myself writing a scene for my book that would take place in such an ethereal location as this. I already felt inspiration flowing in my mind. This was going to be a great weekend indeed.

I was brought out of my musings by the sound of a car engine. By my side, I heard Pam curse and head up towards the house front where a car had just pulled over. Amelia and I followed her.

"Alcide, Felicia, so good to see you!" Pam exclaimed and hugged them. Now that was a first! I've never seen Pam so touchy-feely before, and to be honest, it was bit weird and creepy.

Alcide was strong and built, his eyes a lovely sea green, framed by a mane of small, black curls. Felicia was a petite brunette with brown eyes.

"Guys, this is Amelia and Sookie," Pam introduced pointing at each of us, while wrapping her arm around Amelia's waist. He said hi to Amelia and then turned to me.

"Nice to meet you," he said, kissing my hand and I saw Pam roll her eyes at his action.

"It's good to meet you too," I replied shortly. Pam didn't seem to like Alcide's attentions to me, so she stirred away the conversation.

"Anyway, welcome to our house. I hope you enjoy the weekend," Pam said as she led us inside. Suddenly she stopped and turned back to us.

"Alcide, where the fuck is Eric? I thought he was coming with you," she asked.

"The guy said he had some work to finish and deliver, so he would meet us here first thing tomorrow morning," Felicia explained.

"He also apologized for the delay and said he was anxious to see you and your lovely friends, Pam," Alcide added. Pam stared at him.

"Hey, keep the laser beam look to yourself, those were his words!"

I could almost see the smirk on Eric's face as he told Alcide those exact words, and instantly felt a blush creep into my cheeks at the remark. _What the fuck? Get a grip, girl!_ I chastised myself.

Once again, Pam's hawk-like eyes noticed my embarrassment and couldn't let that pass by.

"I'm sure he is, and apparently he's not the only one." _Shit!_ I needed a diversion, and fast.

"Hmm, Pam, didn't you said we had to go by the town to get groceries and stuff?" I asked.

"Yes we do, dear," she replied with amusement while Amelia covered her laugh with a coughing sound.

I was so going to hear about it once they got me alone.

We spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and then we all went to the grocery store for dinner and the next day's breakfast supplies. We agreed we would make the rest of the shopping the next day, once Eric got there.

It was already dinnertime when we were all finally settled. Amelia joined me and we cooked dinner. Alcide offered to set the table, occasionally stealing glances in our direction, while Pam showed Felicia the rest of the house.

"That Alcide is quite a hunk," Amelia whispered and I agreed, but I could care less about dating at the time. I was still mending from what that lying, son of a bitch, cheating asshole had done to me. I used to love surprises until I surprised Bill in bed with my neighbor Lorena. However, I didn't want to think about him. Or Alcide. Or Err…

"Sookie, are you listening?" Amelia called, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry hon, I got a bit distracted. You were saying?"

"I was saying that he doesn't stop staring at you."

"And?" I asked.

"And he is totally putting the moves on you. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Yeah, I noticed alright, but I don't care for it. I'm giving men the red card for a while." Besides, I had to finish my book, and this weekend was just what I needed to do it.

"Now, Sook, I'm sure you don't mean it. From your reaction earlier, I know you don't"

"What are you saying Amelia?" I asked but I knew too well what she meant.

"Don't play coy. I'm talking about your reaction whenever Eric's name comes up."

"You're seeing things, Amelia."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetie. You know, Pam said he is different. Ever since Amy…" Amelia was saying and then stopped suddenly, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What? Amelia, who's Amy?"

"Sookie, Pam made me promise. I can't say a thing, my lips are sealed. If you want to know, you'll have to ask her. Or him," Amelia said, closing the subject and we both returned to the task at hands.

Dinner went quietly, and we talked about our lives, trying to get to each other's. We laughed and chatted happily, much due to the great red wine Pam opened.

We ate desert and talked some more. When we realized it was past midnight Felicia and Alcide offered to do the dishes, while Pam and Amelia cleaned the table. I was feeling a wee bit lightheaded, so I excused myself and went to take a stroll down to the pier. Just as I imagined, the place was even better in the moonlight. The full moon bathed the lake in a delicate glow, its reflection only interrupted by fish that occasionally surfaced, causing the appearance of small rings. Those rings subtly turned into larger ones, expanding to the infinity until they eventually collided with others or dissolved into the quiet waters. Above them, the sky was speckled with tiny stars, each of them sparkling bright in their old age, staring back at the world beneath them.

None of the words I knew of to portray beauty could ever be fit to describe the sight in front of me. It reminded me of one of Van Gogh's Starry Nights.

I went back to the house to grab my notebook and a quilt. I felt like writing, and the view from the pier gave me the inspiration I needed. I don't know how long I stood there, maybe 30 minutes, maybe three hours, but I didn't put down my pen until I heard a floorboard creak right behind me. As I turned around to see what had made that noise, I sensed something take hold of my shoulder. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt the pressure on my arm and saw a tall shape emerge from the dark. I kept screaming and screaming, in the hopes that someone inside the house would hear my cries for help. No one did. This was it, I was going to turn into bear food and the remains of my body would be found dismantled a week from now scattered all around the property. I was once again shaken by the shoulders, but I thought I heard a man call my name in the distance. That's when it all faded into the darkness.

I woke up later lying in a sofa, with piercing blue eyes, deep as the ocean, staring back at me. Where was I? Was I dead? What happened to the bear? All these questions kept popping in my head, until a male voice rescued me from those dark thoughts.

"Sookie? Sookie, are you ok?" I knew that voice.

"Eric?"

"Yes, it's me. Sookie, it's ok, there's no need to be alarmed," he said.

"What happened to the bear?" I asked, not understanding a thing.

"What are you talking about?" Now he seemed confused.

"The bear that was attacking me by the pier. How did you get me out of there?" I was explaining when I heard him laugh. Now I was angry. Why the hell was he laughing? "Why are you laughing at me? It's not funny, I could have been killed!"

"Sookie my dear, there was no bear. It was me. I saw someone in pier. I thought it was Pam and went to say 'hi' to her. When I realized it was you I thought about playing a trick on you, but it seems you took it way to seriously," he explained between laughs, holding his stomach from the pain laughing so hard had caused, "you passed out when I called your name, so I brought you in."

'In' would be his cabin, where I was now sitting up straight in the couch, anger boiling inside of me.

"And how is his any funny, Eric? You scared me to death, you asshole! Don't ever do that again!"

"I think I can't promise that, love, you're too fun to tease," he said and winked.

"Well fuck you, Northman! And don't call me love," I said while getting up to grab my notebook and leave.

"Careful, Sookie, I heard many times there are cougars in the area," he said, but I couldn't tell if he was serious or teasing me.

"For you own good and health, you better be teasing be," I threatened.

"Sookie, I give you my word, I am not," Eric replied, and this time I could tell he was being serious. "Once in a while, the local farmers complain about missing animals appearing dead after a few days, deep in the woods, with bite mark all over their carcass."

"Ew, Eric! Stop telling me that, I don't feel like having nightmares."

"I'm just saying. Either you can go back into the house and cross the way all alone, or you can stay here with me, and go back tomorrow morning. Your choice, dear."

"Ok, now you got me scared. Happy? I'm staying here, but you're sleeping on the couch, buddy. No funny business."

"As you wish. Just let me unpack the rest of things and I'll get you settled." Eric replied as he stored away some of his photographic gear and clothes.

"Hm, by the way, weren't you supposed to arrive tomorrow morning? At least that's what Felicia said," I asked as he finished unpacking.

"Yes, but I ended my dealings earlier than expected, and I didn't feel like staying in Shreveport tonight, so here I am."

"Ok. Eric, can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure. Just open the fridge, there's some in there. Glasses are at the top shelf. Here, let me get one for you," he said and moved closer to me. I felt his arm brush against mine, a small spark igniting from the contact. _What the hell? _We had never 'sparked' before. He noticed it too, if the curious look in his face was any indication. I felt myself blush again and immediately looked away from his intense gaze, breaking the connection.

"Thanks," I managed to utter as he handed me the glass, and there it was again, that small electric shock, that came from the spot where our fingers grazed.

"You're welcome," I heard him say, his normally cool voice a bit altered.

I sat at the table drinking my water and soon after Eric joined me.

We talked for what seemed like hours about what happened in our lives in the last couple of years we hadn't seen each other and I could sense the difference in his attitude. The egotistical and arrogant Eric I had met all those years back had turned into a completely different, much more agreeable man. Where had this Eric been hiding all this time?

"Pam is right, you are nicer than I remembered," I mumbled to myself, but he must have heard me.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked in a lower tone that made me tremble.

"Uh, good, I think?" _Atta girl, Sookie. Points for articulation skills._

Then I heard him laugh, again.

"Why are you laughing now?" I huffed.

"Like I said, you're too much fun," he said and then added, "it's refreshing." The words were barely out of his mouth when I saw what seemed to be sadness cloud his eyes.

"Eric, are you ok?" I asked worriedly. I'd never seen him so somber before. I didn't like it and wished I could make it go away.

"Yes, I'll be fine," he replied shortly, "it's getting late and we better get some sleep because Pam has a big day planned for us tomorrow. Do you want a t-shirt to sleep in?"

"If you wouldn't mind, yes" I answered and he gave me one of his black tees. I asked for the bathroom and went to get myself changed. I couldn't help but think; what had happened that turned Eric from the arrogant asshole he used to be in this great guy he was now? I wondered if it had anything to do with that Amy girl, but I didn't feel like thinking about it anymore. Right now, I just wanted to sleep.

I stepped out of the bathroom as Eric was pulling a pair of sleeping pants over his tush. I gulped. Yikes. That was an award winning behind, hands down. Or cheeks up? I didn't get the chance to think more on the subject as Eric's voice brought me back to reality.

"See something you like?" He asked, his signature smirk plastered in his face. Bastard.

"Not really," I lied. What could a girl do?

"Liar, liar, pants on fire, Sookie," Eric said with a devious glint in his eyes that made my face flare with heat. My throat was suddenly very dry. Maybe I should have returned to the house after all, damn the cougars. I was right in the middle of the lion's den, and I was liking.

I turned my back to him and lied down in the bed, snuggling between the covers. Eric pulled a pillow and a blanket from the closet and lowered his huge frame in the small couch, causing his legs to be cast half outside the arm couch. He twisted and turned, looking uncomfortable in it and I felt guilty for being the responsible for his current situation.

"Eric, are you ok in there?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not really. I can't sleep in here, but you cast me out of my bed," he was saying but I interrupted him.

"Ok, fine you can sleep here with me, but don't get any ideas. You hear me, mister?" I said to him and I saw a sly smile light up in his face. _Devious bastard_, I thought to myself, but it was already too late to cast him out as I sensed the heat emanating from his body right next to my back. _Jeez, now I'm the one who's not going to sleep at all._

"Sweet dreams, Sookie," he whispered in my ear, making a delightful shiver run down my back and all the way to my toes. I fought to keep myself from releasing a soft moan at the feeling of his hot breath on my neck as he bent to kiss me goodnight right in corner of my lips instead of my cheek. I tried to play it cool and not let my hormones take charge of my body, but to no avail, as my mind let go and my body took over, an invisible string pulling me blindly to this man that laid next me.

I turned to him and captured his lingering lips between my own. He tasted like peppermint and salt, and it was heavenly. I nibbled and licked on his bottom lip, my tongue seeking the unveiling of his mouth's secrets, which he swiftly granted, answering with equal desire to my claiming. His hand cupped the back of my head, and after covering my face with small kisses his lips moved down to my neck, leaving open mouth kisses that dried in contact with the air, making me quiver in delight.

"Sookie," I heard him murmur, his voice hoarse with want.

I wanted this man too, I realized, but not like this. The memory of Bill's treason was still too fresh in my mind, reminding me to take things slower, or I would end up with my heart broken all over again.

"Eric, stop. Please," I pleaded while pulling myself away from his warm embrace, his eyes showing the confusion he surely was feeling.

"Sookie, what happened? Did I hurt you? Fuck, I'm such an idiot." He declared.

No! God, no. It's just… Eric, this is too fast. I can't… I won't get my heart broken again," I said as I felt my eyes fill with tears. I grabbed my clothes and hurried to the door, opening it and running towards the main house. In the distance, I heard Eric say something, but the tears that clouded my vision and the thumping of heart made it impossible to understand it.

I closed myself in my bedroom, and curled my body between the sheets, cursing Bill for ruining any chance I had at love while I cried myself to sleep.

***

I woke with a light headache, probably from all the wine and the crying last night, and the events of the previous night made their way into my head. Alcide, the dinner, the pier, Eric… Eric. Hell. What would he be thinking of me? I felt rage bubble up at my reaction last night. Eric was different, almost sweet to me, and after turning him on, I turned him down openly.

I was drowning in my pity party when I heard a soft rap at my door. At looked at my cell phone and it was still very early for a Saturday morning. Perhaps it was Amelia. I didn't bother to put a robe on top of my t-shirt. Eric's shirt. _Shit._

I opened the door, preparing myself to send Amelia away with the headache excuse. Except it wasn't Amelia on the other side. _Double shit._

Eric was standing outside my door, a breakfast tray in his hands.

"I thought you might be up, so I brought this," he said. 'This' was an amazing double breakfast – coffee, milk, orange juice and toasted bread with strawberry jam and butter – topped with a single white rose. "I thought you might be hungry," he said softly sitting at the far end of my bed, as if asking for permission to come closer.

"Thank you," I managed to say and smiled gently, the simple gesture making my heart tighten with remorse and gratitude at the same time.

"You're welcome," he replied and the light once again returned to his eyes and face, as well as his smile. I loved seeing him smile. Now, wait a minute, since when did I 'love' anything related to Eric Northman? Hum... apparently, since last night. This reminded me.

"Eric, about last night…" I started, but he interrupted me this time.

"Sookie, it's ok, you don't have to explain. I understand. Sometimes the past gets in the way," he said, and I think I saw his smile quiver a bit.

"Yes, it does," I said simply. I guess I wasn't the only one with damaged goods when it came to relationships.

"Now, let's get some food in you before you pass out on me again," he joked, directing the conversation to steadier grounds. We talked and ate, and then talked some more. I was getting to know the good side behind Eric's cold mask of indifference, and I was happy he allowed me in enough to find it.

All too quickly, we finished our breakfast, and Eric moved to gather the things to leave. I felt a string tug at my heart with the sudden lack of the proximity that we had just shared. Once again, he leaned to kiss me, this time in the forehead, but I didn't want to lose the connection I was swiftly growing so fond of. I wanted him to stay – no – I _needed_ him to stay.

As he pulled away I reached for his hand, lifting my head to look him in the eyes. What I saw there made shudder. There was hurt, need, longing, but above all, hope and care. It was intimidating, almost overwhelming, but still welcomed. I wanted it. I needed him.

"Don't go," I said gently and he looked at me.

"Sookie?" he questioned and squeezed my hand. He wanted to be sure.

"Stay," I answered and pulled him to a kiss, his lips now tasting of coffee and strawberry jam, a sweet combination that overpowered my senses and made me ache for him even more. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer and into a soul-searing kiss, making me tingle in all the right places.

Our tongues battled against each other like fire and ice, trying to overthrow the other with hungry caresses, as our hands mirrored the crushing need to dissolve into one, touching and feeling every inch of skin available.

The proof of his arousal began to press against my stomach and as I pulled him with me to the bed behind us, I ground my hips against him slowly.

"Fuck, Sookie," he whispered against my neck, spurring me on and causing a similar sound to escape my throat. He removed my shirt as I moved to pull his as well, revealing the hard-sculpted torso with a trail of blond hair that dipped lower into the delectable V of his hips. I lost myself in the sight before my eyes until I heard him.

"You're so beautiful," Eric said, his eyes ravishing my body with raw need. My previous wet panties got completely soaked at hearing those words as he lowered us to the bed, his hard member pressing against me. My hands found their way into is long hair, pulling him to me and kissing him like tomorrow was no more. His mouth soon found my left nipple, pulling it between his lips and teeth, while his hand caressed and pinched the other one, making me moan his name in return. But I needed more, I craved the friction and the contact only his lower body could give me. I moved to straddle him as he kept his attentions to both my breasts, and pushed my pelvis into his own causing his head to fly back as he hissed out in pleasure.

Then another knock sounded at my door, Eric and I both cursing as Amelia's voice echoed from the other side.

"Sookie, are you awake, hon? Can I come in? Breakfast is ready!" She said cheerfully.

"No! Don't bother, I'll be right up, sweetie" I yelled at Amelia, barely knowing what to say so she wouldn't walk in on us. Amelia wasn't exactly known for her boundaries. I made a mental note to explain them to her later.

"Ok, see you in a bit!" She replied hurriedly, no doubt noticing the muffled moans that came from my room.

I let out a deep sight at the interruption, knowing well there was no time more right then. I rolled off him to lie on the bed and Eric pulled me to him, nestling me in his arm for a bit where I reveled in the comfort and care he provided.

After a few minutes we heard Amelia call to me again, complaining about cold coffee, and I reluctantly pulled out of Eric's inviting embrace.

"We should be getting up; Amelia might storm in at any moment. We would never hear the end of it," I giggled. I could already see her tormenting us endlessly.

"We are adults, Sookie, we don't owe an explanation to anyone except ourselves," he explained, and then I saw his eyes darken again in something akin to sadness, "but if you want, I can leave," he finished, raising up to collect his t-shirt from the floor.

"No!" I jumped from the bed, taking his hands in mine and kissing him fiercely, "I want you to stay, Eric. Besides, I'm sure you could use another breakfast. I know I can. I'm just going to the bathroom to freshen up," I said as we walked together out of my room, "I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few, ok?"

"Ok, lover," he replied and bend down to kiss me softly. Then we heard someone clearing the voice behind us.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Sookie and Eric, sitting in a tree, K-I-S…" Pam was teasing when Eric told her to shut up.

I blushed furiously and fled to the bathroom, leaving Eric all alone to face his sister and Amelia. I'm sure I was going to pay for it eventually. I hoped it would be sooner rather than later, as I splashed my face with fresh water. If this morning were any indication, Eric and I would be getting along just fine. The simple thought about our earlier tryst, made me want him again, and I couldn't wait to have him all alone and to myself.

We ate our breakfast as quietly as possible, considering Pam's and Amelia's teasing, occasionally stealing glances and smiles at each other. One by one, the others joined us at the table, and they all noticed the silent exchange between us. I shifted in my place, trying to regain control of my hormones and noticed Eric's intense gaze once again over me, making me blush. God, I would have jumped him right then and there if it weren't for the four people staring at us intently.

I managed to settle down and finish my breakfast as Pam told us about the plan for today.

We would go to town, get the rest of the groceries, do some sight-seeing after lunch and rent our Halloween costumes. We cleaned the table and I excused myself to go take a quick shower and change before heading out for the day.

Once in the grocery store, we rapidly filled the shopping carts with what we needed from the list, paid for it and went to store the bags in Pam's car. Lunch was great and the view from the diner was lovely. We discussed the place where we would go to celebrate Halloween. Eric suggested having dinner at home before coming to the town's annual Halloween party, which Pam explained was always amazing.

"Sounds like a great party," I commented.

"It is," Eric replied, "but it seems like this year will be all the more fun," he added and licked his lips. _Well,_ _fuck. Me._ I was ready to make him my dessert. Once again, I commanded my hormones to put their big girl panties on and shut the hell up. I wasn't going to last until dinnertime if he kept tantalizing me like that.

"Do you feel ok, Sookie? You seem a little flushed. I heard there was flu going around. Perhaps you should go home. I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind keeping you company, would you brother?" Pam smiled like the cat that ate the canary with her teasing and it made me blush even more.

"Shut it, Pam, and leave her alone." Eric warned and Pam laughed.

Despite all the teasing, I was happy to share the day with Eric, but the happiness didn't last long. Eric's phone ringed and he was asked to go to Shreveport in work for the afternoon. I felt my smile die a bit, knowing he wouldn't be around the rest of the day. He got up to pay the check, saying it was his treat. He must have noticed the change in my mood when he returned to the table, because leaned in my ear and whispered, "Don't worry, Sookie, I'll be back as soon as I can, and I promise, I am most definitely going to make it up to you."

The thought of what he had in store for us caused a small shudder to run down my spine in the most delicious way.

What does one say to something like that? I just nodded in a daze.

"Now, go out and have fun. Just promise me one thing," he said with a devilish glint in his eyes. _That can't be good,_ I thought to myself, but I was dying to know what it was.

"Sure."

"Promise to think of me when you're choosing your costume," he asked. What harm could come from it?

"Ok, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises. I'm not dressing up as sexy nurse, or doctor, for that matter, if that's your idea," I warned and he smirked. _Devious bastard, _I thought. Well, my devious bastard.

Wait a minute, _my_? Where the hell did that come from?

"That's my good girl. Off you go, now. Enjoy the day," he said and laid on me, leaving me breathless, "something to remember me by," he added and walked away, a goofy grin plastered all over my face as I watched him get in the pickup and drive away from the diner.

"Ready to go, Sook?" I heard Amelia, ask behind me.

"Huh?" What did that man do to me that my reasonable thinking went flying through the window every time he was around?

"Sweetie, I asked if you were ready to go. It seems to me like lover boy there has gotten to you, hasn't he?" Amelia asked, smiling sweetly.

"What? No! Amelia, don't be silly, you're seeing things." I retorted quickly.

"Sookie, you can stop with the bullshit now," I heard Pam say as she joined us at the car, "we've both seen the way he looks at you, and you at him. I've never seen my brother so taken with someone before. You better not break his heart, or you'll have to deal with me."

"Pam, there's nothing serious going on between us; we're just having fun, that's all. Besides, Eric doesn't see me like that and I'm not ready to jump right back into a relationship after what Bill did to…" I was rambling again, but Pam cut me off.

"Oh, just stop pulling those stupid excuses. You know very well Eric's not like that anymore, he cares for you, and he is nothing like that asshole Bill. It's time you stop running. Open your heart and give yourself, and Eric, a chance. You both deserve it," she concluded.

Could she be right? I knew something had changed between the two of us, there was something else there besides the attraction now, but was I ready for it? Bill had done a real number on me, I didn't even know if I could ever love so deeply as I once though I could; on the other hand, it felt like time to move forward. The question was did I want it? Did he?

I decided to do as Scarlett O'Hara in Gone with the Wind and think about it tomorrow, as Pam drove us to the costume store.

Two hours and 45 minutes later, I finally found my costume. I just hoped Eric would like it. I went in the line to pay for the dress and Pam came right after, two bags in her arms.

"Two costumes? Couldn't decide on what wear, Pam?" Was my time to tease.

"No dear, this one is mine, and this is Eric's. He called me to pick it for him. Looks like you're in for a _big_ surprise," she said playfully and I suddenly felt my throat very dry, "I'm sure you're going to like it. And he will absolutely _love_ yours."

"Oh, shut it, Pam."

"Looks like he's rubbing off on you, Sookie."

"Pam!" _Oh, that girl, one day she's going to pay for it,_ I thought while I paid for the costume.

After that we all went for a little sight-seeing and then returned to the house, where Alcide offered to grill some steaks while we went inside to grab our bathing suits. The weather was still warm, even warmer than usual, so we went for an evening swim.

Once the food was ready, we wrapped our towels around us and went inside to have dinner, which was delicious. We all skipped dessert and washed the dishes as the boy went to his rooms to put on hi swim trunks.

We all went back in to the water, playing and swimming until the day started to wear us out one by one.

"Well, I think I'm going back inside. I'm mighty tired," Amelia said, and got out, soon followed by Pam and the others.

"You're not coming, Sookie?" Felicia asked.

"No, I think I'll stay a bit longer. The moon is too beautiful to let it go to waste," I said and smiling, dived into the water again.

Soon enough I was on my own again, the crickets and owls the only ones around making a sound until I sensed it. A presence behind me, followed by a snapping sound and a flash, scaring the beejesus out of me. I turned around to find Eric up in the pier, camera in hand, snapping pictures of me.

"Jesus, Eric, you couldn't be less stealth? Are you trying to scare me to death?" I asked furiously. It was the second time in less than 24 hours that he did that.

"I'm sorry, Sookie, I didn't mean to do that," he apologize, the sincerity crystal clear in his voice. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, but do you have swim trunks with you?" I asked a bit nervously. I was talking to Eric here. This morning the guy was going commando.

"I don't need those. Besides, a little skinny-dipping it's always fun. Don't you agree?" He questioned as one by one I saw him remove his clothes, looking away when he took off his boxer briefs. Oh, but how I wanted to look.

"You can look now, Sookie. Not that you couldn't before, that is," he explained as he dived in the water, resurfacing so near me I yelped from the proximity of his very wet and close body, the moonlight spilling over it, setting it off like a natural piece of art, his hair splayed all over his back and face, where is blue eyes now shone like black sapphires, taking me in. I shuddered under his intense gaze.

"You look even more beautiful under the moonlight," he said, the words spilling quickly from his lips, as if it wasn't planned.

"Thank you," was all I managed to say in my state of embarrassment. If a day ago someone had told Eric Northman would say such things to a woman, I would have laughed in that person's face. Well, not anymore. This was a side of Eric I was getting to care very much for, so swiftly and subtly that I could no longer tell the nature of my feelings regarding this man. I knew now I liked him, very much, but was it as deep as Pam and Amelia made it sound? Did he respond in kind? I wish I knew.

We talked about his work as a photographer and mine as a writer. We swam together, playing this sort of dance around each other, light touches and soft looks speaking volumes about the untold feelings between us. It was frightening and exhilarating all at the same time, and I welcomed it with open arms. Perhaps Pam was right. This was right. This was best.

We played together in the water, splashing and pushing each other. I felt Eric grab my foot and pull me underneath the silent waters, the suddenness of his action causing me to drink a bit of water and choke slightly. I paid him back by pushing my weight into his shoulders and submerging him for a bit. I let go of him after a few moments, but he didn't resurface. A cold shiver ran down my spine like a bad omen, making me worry about him. Why wasn't he resurfacing? Panic took over me as I no longer felt his body underneath and I cried out for him in agony. Had I found him just to lose him afterwards? Tears spilled from my eyes as I in vain searched for him in the water. Nothing.

Then I heard movement behind me, and saw him re-emerge from the water, like a phoenix from its ashes, in all his naked glory.

I felt anger erupt from deep within me as swam to him and hitting him repeatedly in the chest I asked between tears.

"Why did you do that? Is this one of your sick games? Am I a game to you? I thought you had drowned. I couldn't find you. Don't you ever do something like this again! I thought I'd lost you!" I kept asking between sobs, as his arm encircled me and held me tight to him.

"Shh, Sookie, it's ok, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you. I'm never letting you go again."

"Promise?" I asked hesitantly.

"I promise," he answered and kissed me ardently. I returned the kiss with equal urgency, throwing my arm around his neck and pulling him to me. It didn't take long for our kisses to turn into a full passionate make out session, our hands groping and fondling all the exposed skin in the water. His rock-hard erection, now pressed against my soft belly, was driving me insane with want, and I ground my sex against it looking for the sensation we had shared this morning, eliciting pleasurable moans from both our mouths.

He sucked and nibbled on my earlobe and planted sloppy kisses along my neck until he reached my breasts. Goosebumps erupted throughout my skin in time with my erect nipples as he untied the strings of my bikini top.

"Beautiful," he murmured while taking one nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, as his hand came up to fondle the other, massaging and pinching it to the point of making me cry out from the sensations, as my hands weaved themselves into the soft locks of his hair, pulling him closer.

A noise came from the bushes behind us, but right then, I couldn't care less. I couldn't think straight any more.

I twisted and rotated my hips into his hardness, basking in the blissful friction that was bringing us satisfaction. His eyes snapped back at me, a lustful glare telling me what we wanted. I kissed him fervently again, the ok he needed before his hand lowered between us, and pulling aside the wet fabric of my swimwear, he pushed one finger into me, a cry of pleasure rushing from my lips. I followed his move and dipped my hand down to his hips, the size of him making me whimper in anticipation. I grabbed his length between my own fingers, stroking the soft skin up and down, spreading the moistness that had already pooled at his tip and using it as lubricant while I pumped him in time with the finger inside me.

"Is this what you want, Sookie?" Eric asked, his voice so low with need it was barely audible, as he added another finger, moving them in and out. "Tell me, Sookie, do you like it slow," he asked and slowed down to a torturously sluggish pace, "or should I make you come fast with my fingers?" he questioned, his voice as rough as the pace of his long fingers. I was drowning in pleasurable agony, as his thumb found its way to my clit, rubbing circles in it. I felt my walls start to clench around him and stroked him faster, needing him to come with me.

"Look at me Sookie. I want to see you come, lover," Eric urged me and crooked his two fingers inside me, finding just the right spot and then I was flying, my orgasm ripping through my body in powerful waves, and by God, it was heaven.

"Eric, oh god, yes" I yelled into his shoulder, biting the flesh there and I felt Eric shudder too while he exclaimed in pleasure "Yes! Fuck! Ungh, Sookie," as he came hard in my hand, a hot stream flowing down it as I pumped him a few more times before releasing him from my grasp.

We sunk together into the water as the remnants of our climax flowed through us, sending out small shocks that reverberated through the surface of the lake, causing small circles around us.

We stayed in the water for a while, kissing and caressing, the moonlight bathing us and the stars looking down at us in envy of the moment we had just shared.

There was no need for words, our eyes saying everything that needed saying as I laid my head in his chest and his arms closed around my waist.

"Eric?" I asked after a while.

"Hmm?" he replied lazily into my head, resting under his chin.

"Can we get out of the water? My skin is all pruned out," I said and showed him my wrinkled fingertips.

"Ok, then," he said and kissed me one more time before climbing the stairs to the pier. The smoldering look he gave as I climbed the stairs made me lose my balance and I stumbled forward, only to be caught in his arms, their warmth calling to me.

He captured my lips in his own, kissing me for all he was worth, as we stumbled backwards to my towel on the floor. We kissed for a long time, until our tempo escalated, desire igniting again and fueling each other. But kissing was no longer enough. I wanted him like I never wanted anyone before. I needed him inside me, now. My mind let go and my body took over as my hand snaked down between us and rubbed his hard cock, telling him silently what I wanted.

"Sookie, if you don't stop now, I won't be able to either," he voice hoarsely.

"Then don't. I want you," I said, pushing my hips to him.

"I don't have a condom with me."

"Pill," I replied, stroking him again. The lustful look he gave let me know he wanted me too. Positioning between my thighs, he slid a hand to my folds, testing my readiness.

"You're so wet for me, lover" he voiced and licked his coated fingers.

"Eric," I called and wiggled beneath him, "now."

"Yes," he whispered and pushed slowly into me. I moaned as I took in all of his size, stretching me in the most delightful way.

"Fuck, Sookie, you're so tight," he groaned and started moving, and God, it was that good.

The slow pace turned into a faster one as we both came closer to our edge. I felt the beginning of my orgasm course through me, and if his loud groans were any indication, he was close too.

"Sookie, look at me. I want to watch you as you come," he commanded, his hand reaching my clit to rub it slowly. "Come for me lover."

Hearing him say that while looking me in the eyes was all I needed to cross the edge, exploding into an orgasm and as I cried out in bliss, I felt him expand and spill his load within me as he too shouted to the air in intense pleasure.

We stayed there, unmoving, as we came down from our high together.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you like this," Eric said after awhile and kissed my forehead.

"Me too," I replied and shivered as a rush of air passed through us.

"You're cold. We should go inside."

"I'd like that" I replied, both getting up to collect our clothes.

We went back to his cabin, where we continued to worship each other until morning and sleep took us.

***

We woke up past 4pm, took a not-so-quick shower together and went inside the house to make some sandwiches. Pam was preparing herself to make a snarky comment, but I just told her to shut up. As we finished our sandwiches, Eric received another work call. He apologized for leaving, promising to be back in time for the party as I walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye before he left.

The afternoon went by normally and soon it was time to get ready for the party. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't help but think that Eric was going to love my nymph costume.

When we arrived at the party, it was already in full swing, the old barn decorated appropriately and classics like Perry Como's "Papa Loves Mambo" blaring from the speakers.

I looked around, but didn't find Eric among the crowd. I went outside to take some air and was leaning against the wall when I heard him.

"You look good enough to eat," he said.

"Wow," was all I managed to say as I took him in. He was dressed in nothing more than a kilt, like a true Scotsman. "I could say the same about you."

"Trick or treat, Sookie," he whispered seductively in my ear and nibbled on my earlobe, drawing a whimper from my lips.

" I think... oh God, Eric... you already… uhhh… played enough tricks on me," I said as he rhythmically pressed his erection against my hot core, making me lose track of my speech whenever his hard member pushed against my center in the most right and pleasurable way.

"Treat it is then," he said, lifting me to him, my back against the wall. I barely felt the fresh air in my nether regions as Eric ripped out the lace underwear I wore and plunged into my dripping, hot center, making me cry out loud his name in extreme bliss. I didn't care about the cougars, bears, wolves or people who might hear us; I just wanted him to fuck me, here and now, up against the cold wood wall.

"Eric," I moaned deeply as he shoved his cock into me, all the way in.

"Tell me Sookie, what do you want?" He asked raggedly and stilled his movement inside me. I cried out in frustration.

"Eric, don't stop, please," I begged, "I need you, baby, please", as he pulled out of me, inch by inch. And there were a lot of inches, believe you me.

"Tell me, Sookie. What do you need, I want to hear you say it," he continued, easing himself into me again, his pace torturously, and yet blissfully slow.

"Fuck me, Eric. I need you inside me, now. I want you to fuck me." I commanded him.

"As you wish," he said simply, and plunged right back into me, the sounds of our skin slamming together and the moans of intense pleasure the only audible sounds in the vicinity.

He continued his pounding as I tightened the grip on his hips with my legs and arched my back, allowing him to thrust even deeper, the pressure building to a new high.

"Sookie, look at me," he ordered and I obeyed blindly. I stared into his eyes and lost myself in a sea of blue, the feelings crossing through it like shooting stars. But one prevailed, and that's when I knew the truth. My Gran always told me the eyes were the mirror to a person's soul. Now I knew it to be true, as Eric's conveyed all the love he felt for me. It was breathtaking.

"You are mine. I'm never letting you go," he voiced.

"Yes, I'm yours," I answered, and he plunged one last time as we came together, yelling to the air.

He lowered me to the ground and we rearranged our clothes, but never letting go of each other. We stood like this until the aftershocks disappeared, his forehead against mine, until our breathing became normal again.

Then the unbelievable happened.

"I think I'm falling for you, Sookie Stackhouse," Eric looked me in the eyes and said, "No, I'm pretty sure of it. I love you."

My heart skipped a beat, my ears barely believing what he had just said. But it was true. Pam was right. He did love me, just as I loved him.

"I love you too, Eric," I replied looking at him, so he could see the truth in my eyes, and kissed with all the sentiment I could gather.

He caressed my face and smiled brightly.

"Come, my love, let's dance," he said and pulled me to him, and as Frank Sinatra sang "Strangers in the Night" and we danced under the moon and stars, I thought to myself that we were no longer lonely strangers, or even lovers at first sight, but we were definitely in love forever.

_~ The End ~_

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it. Press the green button and let me know =)_


End file.
